Always love you
by Suicide Emo
Summary: This is how I wanted the cave scene and ending should be in my book, but the itself is still great
1. Chapter 1

**There are other thing that I like then sasunaru and that will be 'The hunger games', but I wanted more going down in the cave soon, so why not make one and how I wanted it the ending to be.  
_**

I searched all around the forest and near the water's just to find Peeta; now that Rue is gone I can't loss Peeta too. Since their can be two winner's this year, why not win it with my parter who also tried to kill me. Funny. I came up to stream where there was small water fall and fish swimming around. I took in my surrounding's when I almost screamed when I felt someone grab my leg. Just before my scream was too loud; I look down.

"Katniss." I heard a small and weak voice coming from beneath me. It was hard to see what it was until I pair of eyes looking up at me. It did not take me long to reconize those eyes looking up at me.

"Peeta." I whispered before my knees hit the gorund I began removing all the stones and moss off of him. He looked, so sick and weak that it made me want to cry. Once I removed everything from ontop of him. I softly grabbed his shoulder and slowly pulled him against my chest and hugged with my dear life. I felt him breathing against my chest as I stroked his hair. "Oh Peeta, your alright." I whispered in his ear as I rocked him back and forth. "The camouflage is amazing. Maybeif you stayed there the whole entire time you would have won."

I can feel Peeta chuckle in my arms, but then I notice that his skin was cold and then I knew that he was shivering. " If I stayed there then I may have died there." I was confused at first, so I pulled away from him and started searching him and I found a very infected gash on his leg.

"Oh god Peeta, I got to clean this up. Come on, put your arm around my neck so I can lift you." He did what I ordered and lifted up. I needed to find shelter for him to rest, but first I need to get his leg cleaned off, so it won't get more infected as it is. I slipped my knife out from behind me and cut his jeans where it was already ripped from his injury a bit wide so I can do some work on it. I stepped inside the stream that was right next to me beinging him with me. I gently set him down in the water so the water would clean out most of the dirt in the wound.

I ran my thumb gently across it to help get rid of some of the dirt. Once all the dirt was removed I nearly wanted to cry. His leg was black and purple and need medican to get rid of the infection. I inhaled and exhale before continue my cleaning with him. I got rid of the paint of his face, arms and neck until I was satifide with my work. I made him rewrap his arm around my neck amd lifted him out of the water. I took in my surroundings before my eyes landed on an open cave. "Perfect." I made my way across the water trying to keep my balance so both of us won't fall into the water.

~X~

I was sitting next to Peeta as I can hear the thunder storm coming from outside the cave. I nursed him the best way I can, but he really needed the medican because he already had blood proisoning spreading through the wound already. I have to find a way for Haymitch to get us some medican. Petta was alseep shivering like crazy. I can feel the tears forming in my eyes as I watched. I slowly reached over and stroked his head. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. I kept my lips on his cheek for about ten seconds before breaking it. I backed away and I my eyes met with blue ones.

Peeta was looking right at me a little confused, but I just sat turn. For some formal reason I did not feel guilty for what I did; I knew that Gale was watching and felt a little gilty about that, since I knew he liked me, but I did not feel the same for him. There was no spark between us like Peeta and I have.

He must have seen something in my eyes because he cupped the right side of my cheek and lightly kissed me. I did not care that there might be camera's in this cave and everyone in our district was watching us. All I wanted was to feel safe in Peeta's arms and not worrying about dying tomorrow. The kiss the was so magical that i did not want to stop, but the a familar sound of music filled my ears. I broke the kiss and turn my attention to the entrence of the cave and grabbed my bow and arrows. I smiled down at Peeta before giving him one more and took off out of the cave.

"Katniss! What!" But I couldn't, there might be some medican out there to save him. I ran out near the water where i first found Peeta and right by the stream was the pairashoot. I sprint through the rain and right over then quickly open the safe. Inside was a contaner with a piece of paper ontop. I first pulled out the paper and it said _'keep on going sweetheart' _I smiled at the paper and grabbed the contaner and took off back to the cave. With running down my face from and hair and water dripping off my clothes. I walked over to Peeta who was still watching the cave entrence as I entered. I smiled as I help up the contaner up for him to see.

Peeta smiled right back at me as walked right over to him and kneeled right next to him. I removed the lid and fowned. Peeta must have seen the disappointment on my face. "What is it?" I signed.

"It's soup." Was all I said before grabbed the spoon that was inside it. '_Haymitch we maybe hungry, but this is not what we need right_ now' I though as I dunk the spoon in the soup. Peeta made a grab for for the spoon, but pulled it away from him. "No, I got it." I brought the spoon to his lips. I can tell that he is in a lot of pain when he tried to sit up, so i brought the spoon closer to him, so he would not have to sit up all the way. He sipped the soup in his mouth. I smiled at him as he signed and lean back down laying his head on the bag.

I scooped some more broth on the spoon and gave it to him. I continue to feed him until I see that he it half asleep. I put the lid back on. I set my bow and arrows down along with the soup. I turn back to Peeta and saw arm held out to me. "Lay with me, please." I swollow the lump in my throat before accepting his invataion. I crawled right into the sleeping bag with him and layed my head on his chest. I slid my hand up and down his chest, as his hand did the same to my arm.

We just stared at each other not saying a word.

~X~

Gale was doing the dishes behind the counter of his family shop as he watched the tourament with a few other people that were in the shop as well.

Gale watched as Katniss and Peeta were staring at each other, as some part of him wishes that that was him on the screen. His heart began to race as he saw both partners lean in closer to each other.

~X~

My heart was racing when Peeta and I leaned in closer to each other. It seemed like hours when our lips finally met. It started out sweet and slow until I grabbed the back of his neck to pull him closer to me. Our mouths tangled with one other. I gently grabbed his shoulders and I rolled until I was ontop of him, but not enough to hurt him. Peeta slowly sat us up making me sit on his lap. I grabbed each side of his neck as my mouth surrounded his. Peeta's mouth tried to surround mine, so our mouths battled.

Peeta grabbed my hips letting me get closer to him. His right hand slid up to my zipper of my jacket. He broke apart our lips and gave a look to see if he is allowed. I simpliy nod my hand giving him permition to continue. He grabbed the zipper and slowly unzipped my jacket. He then grabbed the top of my jacket and pushed it down my shoulders and stopped when it reached my elbow. I just kept the jacket there, as I started tugging on the bottom of his tight T-shirt and pulled it over his head. I threw the shirt behind him not really caring where it landed. I began rubbing his shoulders enjoying the feeling of his skin on my hands. I hand began going through his hair, as he lean forward and began sucking my neck.

I moaned as I lean my head back giving him better room. "Peeta." I whispered through the air then lean back rub the side of my cheek on his hair.

"Katniss, please let me have you." Peeta whispered, as he licked my neck.

"You already have me Peeta, so don't waste anymore time." I answered. With that said Peeta yanked my jacket completely off and throw it behind me. I was turned on by the quick motion. He then started tugging on shirt until I stopped him.

~X~

Everyone man in the district 'awww' in disappointment. Gale could not take watching it anymore, so he just left the shop, as everyman in the shop started screaming 'Come on fuck her!'

"Come on boy!"

"You got this!"

"My brother is going to loss his virginity! Go Bro!" Everyone watched, as Peeta continue to look at her confused. She reached over and grabbed her bow and one arrow. Everyone was getting confused until her upperbody turned to the camera and shot the arrow at the camera making it go statice. Everyone mouths dropped open then one man stood from his seat.

"Son of bitch!"

~X~

I settle the bow down and turned back to Peeta with smirk on my face. "We need our privatcy don't we?" Peeta did not say word beside grabbing the collar of my shirt and ripping it open exsposing my breast. He tears my ripped shirt off of me and set it aside. His mouth attacked my right tit; the pleasure took over me, as I shoved down then attack the button of his pants shoving them down along his boxers. He disregard his mouth and began undoing my pants as well with my panties. He rolled us over making him top.

His tip was at my entrence and he looked at me if it's okay. "It's okay peeta, but please go slow."

"Okay just grab onto me." I did what Peeta said and held on, as he entered me and let me teel you, it was painful.

"Ow, ow, ooow." I sqeezed my eyes shut, as I Peeta stop.

"Oh god Katniss I'm so sorry." I shook my head 'no'

"We got this far, so we can't stop now. Please, just do it a little bit fast." Peeta looked at me with dought, but just nod and continued. I bit my lip to keep me from screaming my lungs out. Once he was all the way in I told him to stop and he did.

I inhaled and exhaled three times before nodding my head telling him to go ahead. He began thrusting in and out of me over and over. I moaned his name. Peeta layed his forehead against mine as I can feel the swear forming on my all over my body with his.

"Katniss, you are so tight and warm, I love it." Peeta said. I were exchanging our sweat. Licky for Peeta that I did not have long enough nails or his poor back will be scratched up and bloody as hell.

I moaned repeatedly, as I kissed and licked his shoulder. "I'm almost there Peeta."

Peeta thrust harder and faster making me scream. "Cum Katniss NOW!" We screamed our climx then. Peeta fall on me and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you." I whsipered. Peeta kissed my forehead and removed himself then rolled onto his side. I cuddled myself closer to him.

"I love you Katniss." My heart almost stop when I heard that. I was nervous that i don't know if I should say it back or not, but in my heart I knew it was the right time.

"I love you too Peeta." I whispered before falling sleep.

**My first Hunger Games story! Sweet.  
To be continued**


	2. Sleeping syrup

I remember myself shifting from where I was sleeping feeling arms around me. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself laying my a warm bare chest of Peeta. I looked up to see him sleeping peacfully and not that I blame him since I have not have a good night sleep nice I joined to be a tribute. A smile formed on my face and I kissed his chest and wrapped my right arm around him tightly. I signed and relaxed and I even felt his arm tight around me as well.

~X~

"Come on get the camera on!"

"My brother last more then three minutes!" People are still complaining about Katniss shooting the camera and just watched the the other tributes that walk around arear, but kept looking at the camera in the cave.

"Don't they have a back up camera? Their rich for chirst sake!" Gale then came into the shop still keeping their eyes on the static and rolled hsi eyes and went to work.

~X~

I looked at his wound and it got worse. I cursed at myself for doing anything to make it stop. I looked at up at Peeta who was shaking and his skin was getting pale.

"A_ttention tributes attention, in the ceneter of the feild their will be a feast. There will a bag for each tribute, each of need something and we were...generance to give it too you. This is your only warning."_

"His medicine" I whispered. I quickly got dress and right before I can reach out to my bow a hand shot out grabbing my whisper. I jumped a little and to face Peeta who was staring up at me.

"Your not going." I knew I was not going to get out of this, so I have to lie because I want him to live so badly. I lean forward and grabbed his face.

"I'm just going to get some more water, I will be right back." I kissed his forehead and got up.

"Please come back to me." He whispered as I walked to the mouth of the cave. I turn back and blew him a kiss. I took a few steps out of the cave, I found another parashoot. I walked right up to it and open the case. Inside was another cantaner and paper.

_Why did the camera! The gamers are pissed._

I laughed and threw the paper aside and open the cantaner. Inside it was liquid, but not soup or medician, I drip my figure in it and gave it a taste and I then knew what it was. "Sleeping Syrup. Perfect." right in front of me a bush of wild berrys that Rue told me about. I walked right over and grabbed a hand full of berries and squshed them in my hand and dump it in the syrup and gave it a good sture then gave it a taste. It was okay, but you can still tell that it was syrup, so I added ten more and it was perfect and sweet. Peeta was going to be mad for me doing this, but this is the only way that I can get out bag.

I inhaled and exhaled before walking back in the cave putting on a fake smile. "Peeta?" I called out and I saw him looking right back me. I kneeled down right next to him and gave him a peck on the lips. "Look what Haymitch bring us. It's good and sweet what my mother use to make." I scoop a spoon full and put it in his mouth. Peeta seemed to like it, but not when he finds out what it really.

"Wow, it's really sweet." I put another doce of spoon in his mouth. "It's good, almost like syrup." He then had a question look on his face when I gave him another spoon full. I saw it click in his eyes and I quickly covered his mouth so he can swallow it.

"I'm sorry Peeta, but you won't let me go." I whispered in his ear.

~X~

The cave camera then came back on and people cheered, but stopped when they saw Katniss hand over Peeta's mouth like she was shuffercating him.

"Oh god." A women cried.

"NOOO PEETA!"

"I'll kill that bitch!" They watched as Katniss slowly layed a passed out Peeta on the ground and kissed him then left him there.

"Guess she just used him."

~X~

I was hiding behind the bushes, as I was face to face with the table with the bags on it. Right before I could make my run I saw Fox-face stealing her bag off the table without a problem. Show off. The moment I saw her red head disappear into the woods. I eyes focus back on the district 12 bag that was calling my name. Without thinking I took off out of my hide out and ran right over to the table and swipped the back off the bag. I was just about take off back to the woods until a sharp object slice upwards of my forehead. I felt the blood running down my face that it was at the tip of my nose and going into my eyes that I could not really see, as I shot my arrow, but missed her by an inch. She slam me into the ground knocking my breath out of me.

I nearly screamed when I saw a knife coming down at me, but quickly dodged it and stabbed the ground. I punched her in the face to knock her off of me. I rolled onto her to beat the hell, but flipped us again and pinned both arms and legs.

"Trying to save Lover boy? Oh I see, you two are so in love. To bad he's not going to get it and it's too bad you couldn't help your little friend. What was her name? Rue." Hearing her name exscape lip sent flames of anger through me. I began screaming in anger. She began laughing. "Yeah well we killed her and now-" she pulled out a small knife and pressed it against my cheek and playfully circle the cold tip against my cheek. "We're going to kill you." My eyes followed the knife that she raised up to stab me. "Peeta." I whispered. Just then her weight was thrown off of me.

I was in shocked when I saw Rue's teammate pin her against the wall. "You kill her?" I heard the anger in his voice.

"No!"

"I heard you."

"Cato! She screamed out. "CATO!"

"You said her name!" He then slammed her head against the wall and killed in an instent. He then turned to me and pointed. "Just this time 12. For Rue." With that warning he took off into the wood. I catched my breath before grabbing the bag and took off to the woods hearding the cannon fire.

**To be continued**


	3. We can go home

I ran as fast as can through the woods making sure that I don't trip on my own feet as I go. Joy came through me when the sight of the cave came in and made the speed in my running a bit faster. I before I could reach the ending of the woods, I slipped behind hind a tree and took a good look around to see if I was not followed. Once I knew it was clear, I dashed right across the stream and made it to the cave. Thankfully that Peeta was still alseep; I smiled and made my way over to him. I pulled the top of the sleeping bag open. I opened the bag and pulled out his medicine. I removed the lid and dip two figure in and gently smoothed it over his wound. I then reached into the bag again and pulled out thred and a needle to sawd you his wound.

I was just working on his last stitch when I felt him shifted. I look up to see him waking up. Boy am I going to get it now.

"Katniss-"

"Peeta I had to or else you would not let me go." He signed and stared up at the ceiling.

"How did you get it?"

"Haymitch brough us another parachutes. He knew that you would go against the idea of me going to the feast, so he sent me this." Peeta rolled his eyes.

"Remind me to thank him." I can hear the anger in his voice. I leaned in and grabbed his face.

"Peeta it's okay." Jus then his eyes wnet wide and grabbed my head.

"What happen to you?" I then remember the gash on my forehead and the dried up blood on my face. "Oh god Katinss, what the hell happen to you?"

"The girl from 2 threw a knife at me."

"You said you weren't going to go."

"You got worse."

Peeta shook his head and grabbed the medicine out of my hands and scoop some medicine on his figure. "Lean down." He whispered and I did as he told. He then spread the medicine on my cut. My head was feeling so much then when I first came in. Once he was done he grabbed my neck and pulled down into a kiss which I happly returned.

I was the first to break the kiss and looked deep in his blue eyes. "Get dress. Will need to be ready back down."

Hearing Peeta whinne was pretty fuck, but he obayed what I said anyways. He grabbed his clothes and got dress without a word.

When he reached for his shirt I quickly stopped him. His eyes shot up at me. "Keep it off. Please." He stared at me for a couple of seconds before setting it back down and opened his arms for me. Without one dought in my mind; I wrapped my arm around his waist and he layed us back with me ontop. I kissed his chest and closed my eyes to let sleep take over.

~X~

Everyone all over district 12 was cheering at the fact that the star-cross lovers was still going on.

~X~

I woke up by a pair of kiss against my head and I slowly looked up with a smile on my face. Peeta was staring right at me. "Hi." I whispered.

Peeta was just about to say something when something caught his eye. "Whoa, your so much better." I felt the top of my forehead and the wound was closed. If mine was closed then- with quick motion I checked his wound.

"Oh my god Peeta." He shot up and I then can tell that he got his stranght back over night.

I laugh in enjoyment. "I can barlly feel anything." Now that he healthy and healed that we don't have to worry about him dying or getting killed we can go home. Home. Just the though of that brought a bigger smile on my face. I turn to Peeta who was still examing his leg.

"We can go home." That made him cut his stare off his leg and turned to me. I love staring into those blue eyes of his that made my heart want to beat of of my chest. "We could. We are the only team left alive." I can tell that the though was sinking into his mind.

He then showed me his white teeth. "We can go home." Just that we crushed into a bear hug with tears running down my face.

Home.

**To be continued**


	4. Looking for food

I have my bow loaded and ready, as me and Peeta was walking through the water of the stream.

"So tell me what we know so far." I said to Peeta, as kept my eyes open on the areas around us.

"We know Thresh took off."

"Right."

"Cato's gonna be by the Cornucopia. He's not gonna go someplace he dosen't know."

"Okay, anything else?"

"Foxface, she could be anywhere." That's for damn sure. That girl can figure out a pizzel peice in a matter of minutes. She made it this far without killing anyone or even get into a fight with anyone.

We stepped out of the stream and into the forest. We have to find something to eat since we ran out of food. "We need to find something to eat. We are out of food and we need to keep our stranght up."

Peeta layed a hand on my shoulder and kissed my cheek. "Okay, I will take the bow." I then shot him a like that said' are you crazy.' Peeta chuckled and rubbed my back. "I'm just kidding sweetheart." He gave me a peck on the lip before walking right pass me. I smiled as I watched him walk away. He went right into the bushes as I started looking up in the trees to find any kind animal. My eyes then came across with an owl sitting on a branch. I lifted my bow and amied my arrow at it. right I could take the shot I heard the cannon go off that sent fear through my body.

"Peeta." I whispered before taking off through the brushes calling out his name. "PEETA!" I then found his jacket on the ground with a pile of nightlocks ontop of it. No. I jumped over his jacket and took off again. "Peeta! Peeta-" I then felt like I slammed into brick wall. I was face to face with Peeta who had a terrifing look on his face.

"You okay?" He rubbed my shoulders? I can feel my eyes burning in tears as my throat was turning into a knott.

I tried to calm myself down, so I can talk. "I heard the cannon and I though." I then was the berries in his hand and slammed then away. "That's night lock Peeta! You will be dead in a minute. Please tell me you did not eat one." I whispered, as the tears was burning my face.

Peeta then pulled me into a hug that I started crying in his chest. "It's okay Katniss. I'm alive and I'm here with you. Please calm down baby. Shhhh." I felt like a five year old being confutered by their father, but this my lover and the man that I love so much. I nod my head and took a deep breath. Peeta pulled away and kissed every tear away before hitting my lips. I snaked my hand under his arms and grab onto his shoulder. I was afraid that I lost him and that if I let go then I really will. Peeta broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry."

"If it wasn't you then who?" I asked him. I he looked behind him and saw a foot sticking out of the bushes not that far away from us. we tightly grabbed each others hands and made their way over to the fallen.

We came right right in front of the bushes. Peeta pushed the bushes apart for us to look behind it. I was shocked to see who it was, Foxface. She was laying there dead with berries in her hand and the juice around her mouth. Peeta walked right up to her . "Never knew she was following me."

I walked around her. "She is clever."

"Guess not enough." A idea came in mind. I pulled out a bag from my pants pocket and grabbed the barries from her hand and put them in a bag.

"What are you doing." I smiled up at him.

"Maybe Cato likes berries too."

**To be continued**


	5. Home

I walked through the woods with Peeta right by my side holding my hand. we walked by a bush of flowers. Peeta walked over and pulled out a rose. I paused on my step, as I watched him walk his way back to me with a red rose in his hand. He got down on one knee and presented me with the rose. I smiled down at him as I took the rose with him and gave it a sniff that smelled, so good. He stood up and wrapped his arm around and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him along with the rose still in my hand. Peeta slowly backed us up against a tree. I dropped the rose along the way, as my right hand grabbed his neck and my left hand grabbed the collar of his shirt. I felt my back press up against the tree. Our mouths was all over one other. Our bodies pressed togather not leaving a inch of space between us.

"Katniss." He whispered against my lips, as I started pulling his jacket off his shoulder. I held the jacket at his elbows, as our lips moved with one other. I let go of his jacket when he grabbed my thighs and lifted up without a problem. I used my knees to hold onto his lips. Even though my eyes were closed I notice that it was getting darker. Peeta then broke our lips apart. His eyes open and he looked around. "What time is it?" He asked looking around.

"It was a little after noon. I think." Peeta set me back down on the ground and fixed his jack.

"It's getting dark. I think they want us to finish it." Just then we heard a cannon and we looked up at the night sky and saw Threch face and 11 in the sky.

"Shit." I whispered. I looked behind Peeta shoulder who was still looking up at the sky. I nearly screamed before Peeta was thrown off of me by Cato. "Peeta-" I was cut off by the punch in the face taking the breath out of me. I hit the ground when Cato charged into Peeta sending him into another tree. The back of his head connected with the tree and Peeta slid down to the ground. I knew he was going to have a concution. I reached for my bow that was right next to me, but a foot slammed onto my hand making me cry out.

I look up to see Cato's fist connect with my face knocking me into the tree again. I was facing the tree when cato turn my head to face him and he repeatly slam my the back of my hand against the ground. I screamed in pain, as a knife slice across my face. I started punching him away from me as he lifted the knife over his head. "No, no,no, please no." I cried. "Please stop, PEETA!" I screamed with tears. Right before the knife connect with any part of my skin Cato was slammed off of me. I rolled onto my stomach when i saw Peeta punch Cato over and over again. I grabbed the bow and sat up on one knee. "Peeta move!"

Peeta look right back at me and me with my bow and arrow loaded. He jumped off of Cato and when Cato sat up I released the string sending the arrow to his head. I exhaled the breath that I was holding, as watch Cato's lifeless body hit the ground. I slowly lowered my bow and stared at Cato's body along with Peeta who was on his knees. Both Peeta and I were trying to catch breath when he slowly turned to me. I stared right back at him, as I heard the cannon go off and he crawled right over to me. I dropped my bow and wrapped my arms around him. "We did it." I whispered.

He pulled away and cupped my face. "We did it." He repeated. "Come on lets head to the center." He said and help me up. I grabbed my bow as I stood up. Day light was starting to come when we reached the end of the woods and made our way to the center.

"_Attention tributes attention, there have been a slight rule change. I'm afraid that have two poeple from the same district becoming winner-"_ I had bow ready with my last arrow, as we paused in the center of the feild. _"has been...revocked. There will be only one winner. Good luck and let the odds forever be in your favor."_ I was frozen in shocked at what I just heard. They changed the rules...again. How could they do this to us. They know how imporant Peeta is to me and they want us to kill each other. I slowly turned to Peeta who was staring at me with a sad smile on his face.

My knees were shaking under me, as my arm lowered and my bow slipped out of my hand. Peeta just stared at me. "Katniss." Just hearing him say my name sent me to the ground on my knees. I stared down at the ground shaking, as I felt his arms wrap around me. I turn the hug fearing that I will loss him forever and thanks to the situation that we are in right now, that just might happen. "Katniss-" I shook my 'no' knowing what he was going to say. "Baby it'alright . Your strange and you can get through this. I love you so much, but right now you need to go home."

"NO!" I screamed as I held onto him tighter then ever as I sobbed in his chest. Peeta kissed my forehead.

"Your going to be okay, you will. You were the best thing that happen to me. In a fucked up situation like this, I'm happy that we were in this together because if it wasn't for the games, we would not be together and I'm thankful for that." I was shaking in his arms as I pulled away.

"I'm thankful too and I'm not going to let them take you away from me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the bag of berries in it and poured them in my hand.

"No!" Peeta shouted as he covered my hands to stop me. I then looked him in the eyes.

"Please." I whispered to him in a chocking sound "Let me be with you forever. I can't go on with my life without you." I exsposed his palm and dropped some berries in them. He right at me.

"Are you sure?" Nodding my head yes gave the answer. "Just one more thing then?"

"What" I was willing enough to give him one thing of mine before ending our lives.

Peeta places his head against mine. "Can you sing." Just him saying that bought tears when I though about rue who asked me to sing to her before she died. I closed my eyes letting the tears from each corner fall.

**Deep in the meadow**

**Under the wellow**

**_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_**

I could not get myself to sing anymore as the burning in my throat stopped me. I stared into Peeta's wondering how he knew the song.

He must have saw the suspicion in my eyes "I heard you signing it in your sleep. It was beautiful." I sobbed one more time before nodding my head to tell him it's time. He glance down at the berries for a second looking back up at me. "Together?"

"Together"

"Okay. On-" right before he said one. I cut him off by wrapping my arm without the berries in hand around and turned to face the camera for my do district can see us die in each others arms. Peeta put an arm around and layer his head on top of mine. "One."

"Two" I choked out. I looked into his blue eyes one more time. He gave one more peck on the lips.

"Three." he finished. Then we slowly raised our hands to drop the berries in our mouth until the intercom came on.

"Stop! Stop!" We both came to a stop and waited. "Lady's and gentalmen may present to you...the winner of the 74th Annual Hunger Games" We both were in total shock that the berries slipped out of our hand, hitting our feet. I jumped into his arm and held him tight with both my arms and legs. Peeta was breathing in my sent, as I did the same to him. I felt a strange wind blowing through my making Peeta and I look up at the sky an there was a hovercraft coming for.

"Home." I whispered as Peeta and continue to watch the hovercraft coming to us.

**To be continued**


	6. Interview

I was crying in pain as I was pinned to the bed of the hovercrafts nursary screaming my lungs. "Peeta! I want Peeta!" I screamed for him over and over, as the doctors were fixing up my wounds. I at looked at each doctor who was staring down at me asking them for help. "Please, please I want Peeta with me." One of the doctor's gave an order to another, but I did not hear it over my own screaming. Three doctor pinned me down when I felt a pinching pain in my neck and everything went to dark.

~X~

I did not know what was going on, but I woke up in my own bed back in the capitol. I looked around my room and saw that I was alone which I did not want to be at this point. I thrown the covers off of me and began running to the door when the knob turned. I step back two steps to let whoever was on the other side of the door in. The door open all the way revealing Cinna, Haymitch, and Effie.

"You look well sweetheart." Haymitch said, as both Cinna and Effie came in and hugged me.

Effie examend my face. "Oh my dear. It's very good to see you."

Cinna was smiling at me. "I'm proud of you Katniss. You did every well." I smiled right back him before turning my attention back Haymitch.

"Peeta?"

Haymitch chuckled. "He's fine. He's getting ready for the interview which you should be doing too." I saw something in his that he was not telling me.

"What's going on. Is something wrong." All three of them were looking at each other and I'm betting they are trying to figure out who will be the first speak. "Come on!" I screamed out making them jump. I kinda scared myself a little.

Haymitch walked up to me. "The Gamers are not happy with you or Peeta. They don't take these things lightly neither. You two where suppose to kill at least four and you two out smarted them, so we don't know what they are going to do."

That did make me nervous a little, but now that I know that I will be reuntied with Peeta; I did not want to wait any longer to get dress. "Can I get dress now." I asked looking over at Cinna.

Haymitch slapped his hands together and rubbed them together. "Alright, lets get her fixed and get this show started."

~X~

I was standing behind the stage with my make-up and a white dress that gose to my knees, with a white heels. My down and wavey that my bangs would sometimes get in my eyes. Ceasar was sitting in his chair with his back facing the additents. I was inhaling and exhaling as I heard the music going on and his chair started spining around to face the crowd. He heaved himself off his chair and began his speech.

"Welcome everyone. Today we will be talking wo the winners of the 74th Annual Hunger Games. This is the first year we ever had two winners and star-cross lover, so without further ado here is Peeta Mellark." Hearing his name made my heart race. Peeta came out from the other side of the stage and began waving to everyone and crowd was going wild. Peeta was so handsome he was wearing blue jacket with black shirt under it with blue dress pants. I took everything I have in me not to run out there and jump into his eyes after not seeing him for so long. Peeta shook hands with Ceasar and sat down on the small couch across from him. "Alright now we are going to bring out 'The girl on fire' Katniss Everdeen." Peeta stood up from the couch and smiled at the entence that I was going to walk out.

Beside walking, I took off running onto the stage and right over to Peeta. Peeta arms open, as I was close enough he grabbed my hips and lifted me up in the air. My legs around him, as my hands rested my his shoulder looking down at him. I smile down at him, as he smiled up at me. I grabbed the side of his head and lean in pressed my lips against him. I crowd to wild, but I did not care one bit. We both broke away and he set me back down and wrapped his arms around. He pulled me down onto the couch as Ceasar sat in his chair.

"Well, you two know how to make an entrence." The crowd started laughing. "So tell me, what happen in the area."

I did not really want to talk about the area really, but I think it will make me feel better about what we have to go through. "I was scared." I said. "I'm not much of a fighter, so I though I was going to die."

Ceasar then turned to Peeta. "Peeta, what about you. What your reason to join the careers?" I turned to him and his looked to be in pain.

"All wanted to do was keep her safe, so I join them to keep them away from her. Like when she was hidding in that tree when we killed that girl; I didn't say anything. I just drove them away from her." He knew I was watching them and he drove them away from me? I though he betrayed me by joining, but no; he saved me.

"The tracker jackers?" I felt bad about doing that, but if it wasn't for that then I would not have my bow.

Peeta looked right at me and grabbed my hand knowing that he saw the gulit in my eyes. "Baby it's okay, you did it for the right reason." He then looked at Ceaser. "I though it was smart for her to do that. I even had the chance to tell her to run." So I was not halutation of him telling me to run. Thank god.

"Everyone, we are going so show the events that went on in the area." We then started turning to the screen and the lights cut off. It started with us in the mouth of the feild. I leaned up against Peeta, as I saw him shaking his head 'no', but I just turned back and layed eyes on a backpack.

Peeta's haves tighen around mine when he saw the burn on my leg and I was in so much pain. Peeta let go of my hand when it came to part where they were trying to kill me when i was up in the tree. I turn back to him and saw his hands against his face and shaking. I knew he was dying inside. I brough him against my chest and stroke his hair.

When it came to the cave scene Peeta and I were blushing like crazy, as Katniss was on Peeta's lap kissing the hell out of each other until Katniss pulled away and shot and arrow at the camera. Everyone was laughing, as I wanted to disappeared.

~X~

"How did you feel; when found at the river?" He asked me, as I held onto Peeta's hand. I did not really know what to say really.

"I felt so happy and I fell more inlove with." I smiled at crowd. I turn back to Peeta. "I love him with my whole heart." I finished. Peeta leaned in kissed me.

"Awww."

"What about you Peeta?"

"She save my life."

"we saved each other." I turned to the camera's. "To honest, I had always had a crush on. He saved my life years ago when we were kids. When we were in this situation; I tried not to love him because I knew it will be hard on us if we ever have to go against each other, so I tried pushing him away, but then when I found him by the river I fell in love this him." I smiled.

"Lady's and Gentalmen, may present to you the winner of the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" The crowd went wild,as Peeta and I stood up and raised out hand up then gave everyone a bow.

**To be continued**


	7. Peeta's room

Peeta was laying in his bed, as I was using his shower to get the make up off me. I scrubbed ever inch of my body before killing the water. I opened the glass door and grabbed the towel that was hanging on the rack by the shower. I wrapped it tight around my body. I stepped onto the rug and began drying myself off from head to toe. I used the towel get most of the water out of my hair and rewrapped myself and walked out of the bathroom. To my suprise Peeta was not in bed where I left him at, but the bed was not made neither. I looked around his room to find him, but he was no where to found.

"Peeta?" I called out, but there was no answer. "Where is he?" He may have to talk to Haymitch about something. I did not really want to change, so I just walked over to the bed. I got rid of the towel and layed it in a chair right by the bed. I climbed under the covers and covered my naked body and perfect timing when I heard the door open. I covered my upper body, as I just sat there. Peeta came in with two mugges in his hands. When he saw me he smiled which sent me chills. He was wearing boxers and a black wife beater.

"Hey." I whispered to me.

"Hey, where did you go?" I walked over to the bed and handed one of the mugges in his hands. I gladdly took it, but did not break the eye contact.

"I went to get us some hot tea." I can smell the mint coming from the tea, as I look down and gave it a good blow. I can hear Peeta walking over on the other side of the bed and getting under the covers with me. He switch on the radio where I can hear 'Safe and Sound'. He then lean back against the headboard and wrapped an arm around me. Peeta pulled me down until my back pressed against his chest. I sipped out of hot tea, as set his aside and grabbed a book. I was trapped in his arms where I felt safe. He opened the book right in front of me. I put on my puppy eyes and looked up at him.

"Read to me." I pouted. He chuckled as he kiss my head and began reading.

~X~

After twenty minutes of reading I was kissing his chest and started tugging his wife beater over his head, as he threw his book across the room and help me get rid of his shirt. Once his shirt was off and tossed aside I attacked his chest, as I climbed onto his lap. My breast pressed against his chest. His fingers was tugging my hair and groaned against my shoulder. "God damn Katniss you are so fucking amazing." I circle his nipple with my tongue then slightly bitting him making him gasp and pressed his chest closer to me. "Son of bitch!" He yelled out.

He flipped onto my back making me disconnect my mouth from his nipple. I grabbed onto boxers and started shoving them down his legs. Peeta kicked them off under the covers and spread my legs wide for him. I grabbed his face and made his mouth crush against mine. "Katniss...condom." He said against my mouth.

"When.. we.. came... here, they..gave..a..shot." with that saying he pushed into me. My nails crawled his back from his shoulder all the way down near his ass. We seperated our lips and my chin was against his shoulder. "God." I growd through my teeth. My eyes squeed tightly shut, as Peeta pound into my clit.

"Fuck you feel good." Peeta said and my shoulder.

"Shit!" I screamed out. I wrapped my legs around him pulling him closer to me. Peeta grabbed the headboard to give him support while he pound into me. "Peeta please." I turned my head so my cheek was pressing against his shoulder. I took hold of his shoulder like was holding on with my life.

His tongue ran across my face and lips. He bit on my lips, but not to hard. "Want to come babe?"

I was too out of breath to even speak, so I just nod my head. "Speak Katniss; that's not good enough, SPEAK!"

"GOD DAMN IT YES! MAKE ME FUCKING CUM!" Just from that I felt a warm liquid went through my body and I followed. Peeta clasped ontop of me. We were both trying to catch our breath.

He kissed my neck and removed from within me. He layed on his back and I layed my head against his chest wrapping my arms around him.

He slid his hand up and down my arm smoothing me out. I grabbed his wrist and kissed the palm of his hand. I looked at his palm to see two scratches across hand. I remember doing that to him when he told Ceasar that he had a crush on me in his first interview and I pushed into a vase making him cut his hand against the hand. I kissed his palm then press it against my cheek. "i'm sorry about doing this to your hand."

"Don't worry about it. Just go to sleep. we will be home in the morning." I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Home." I whispered before slipping into a dark slumber.

**To be continued. I hope you enjoyed it, so please review and don't worry sasunaru fan's I'm getting to the other stories.**


	8. Going home

I was woken by the sound of the door opening and I just notice that was in bed naked alone. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and sat up keeping the cover wrapped around me. I felt something like a tray laying down on my lap and when my eyes were fully open see a tray with milk, bread, bakon, eggs, and pancakes. I felt the bed shifted and i turn to see Peeta with a smile on his face knowing he did a great job with the work he just done. He brush my bangs out of my eyes and kissed me on the head.

"Good morning." He whispered in my hair.

"Mmmm good morning. Did you sleep well?" Peeta sat down right next to me and leaned up against the headboard.

"Kinda, but not really. I dreamed that I was back in the area with death all around me." I can understand the nightmare. After everything we went through of course we were going to have nightmare, but I dreamed of us being in the cave again, so it was kinda a happy dream for me. I lifted the tray off of me and set it down near my feet. I leaned against Peeta and cuddled right beside him to take away those harrible memiors and to put him in a happy place.

I rubbed the side of my faces against his chest. There was no strane of chest hair on him. "Peeta, everything will be okay. We are going home."

Peeta did not say a word for a few moment before swallowing the lump in his throat. "Speaking of home. You know that we can have our own house."

"Yeah." I looked giving him my full attention.

"I know you have your mom and Prim, but I was wondering if maybe you would... you know; move in with me." My breath caught my throat.

Did-did he just ask me to move in with him? I know I heard him say that. what can I say to something like this? I really want to be with, but could Prim handle herself. Wait, what if I did die? Prim still would have been on her own, so what will be different? They can live in my house while live with Peeta, so what should I worry about? I did not wast another minute to answer his question.

I grabbed his face and crushed his lips against mine clearing up my answer. "I'm taking that as a yes." He chuckled against my lips.

"Yeah."

~X~

Peeta and I were standing at the entrence waiting for the train to come to a complete stop. We both looked over at each other. "You ready for this?" Peeta asked me as we felt the train stop and I can hear hundreds of people outside waiting for us. I leaned in and gave him one more kiss on the lips.

"Yeah." The the doors opened and all I can hear is clapping and whistling. Peeta was the first to get out of the train and held a hand out for me to take. I happly took it and stepped off. We smiled at each other before turning to the crowd. Everyone was waving and cheering, so we happly waved back. I saw my sister, Gale who was glaring at Peeta and my mother who was giving me smile. I then came up with an idea that I love so much. I let go of Peeta's hand and I slapped his hand away then rested my hands on his shoulders and jumped on his making my legs wrap around him. Everyone screamed, as Peeta hands slapped onto my thigh and kissed me.

**To be continued**


	9. Don't touch her

It has been three weeks since we returned from the hell zone. My and Peeta's relationship was very healthy that we didn't anything from anyone who talked bad about is; not even Peeta's mother who had me since he laid eyes on me. I bough a house for my mother and Prim, but moved in with Peeta two days later. Peeta still made bread at the bakary and gave me a job at the shop. His mother was not happy about it, but he didn't take it.

It was 5 am in the morning on a Saturday and Peeta was in the back getting all the ingedinates ready, as I was setting all the tables in the front and writing the down the price for every kind of bread, muffins, and cookies. His mother was taking a sick day todays, so his brother's are staying home with her; that means that Peeta is running things around here today. I finished up writing down the last special for today before going behind the counter and putting my apren on. I was having trouble putting the apren on when Peeta walked in smelling like bread and cookies.

I looked over my shoulder and smiled at him, as I continued trying to tie the damn knot. Peeta stared at me and chuckled, as he set the tray of cookies down the counter right next to me. "I got it." He whisped before softly removing my hands from the back that was holding onto the strings and began tying them for me.

"Thank you." I whispered. I slowly turned around to look into his eyes. Peeta's thumb stroked my cheeks, as he cupped the side of my face.

I grabbed his wrist and pulled the palm of my hand right on my mouth. I kissed his palm, his figures, and wrist before letting go and wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him down to make his lips touch mine. Our hands traveled on each other's bodies. His hands slid down my back and down to my knees; lifting me up and set me down on the counter. We smiled against our lips and crushed our bodies closer to each other. Flour was all over my shirt thanks to his hands, but I didn't care one bit. I was so happy to be by his side; no matter what.

I grip the bottom of his shirt and started tugging it over his head. He helped me out by lifting his arms over his head and I gladly got rid of the piece of clothing. I threw the shirt to the ground and got rid of mine. Peeta removed the bangs from my hair and smirked.

"You know, my mother will kill us bother if she see's us like this." He whispered. I chuckled and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Are you scared of the big bad mommy?"

Peeta chuckled, as he shook his head 'no'. He crushed his lips back onto mine and grabbed onto my thigh. I can feel his hard on pressing against my cunt making me moan out. His head leaned in and began sucking on my neck, as he removed my bra. I layed back against the counter and let him crawl ontop of me. I pressed my breast right against his bare chest. I was just about to go for the button of his pants when I jumped at the sound of two banging noises.

"PEETA, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW YOU WORHTLESS PIEACE OF SHIT!" The rowling sound of his mother coming from the other side of the door.

"Shit." Just like that, I was off the counter and collecting my shirt and bra when he gently pushed me into the kitchen. "Be quick." He whispered, then the banging continues.

"BOY, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Peeta then raced out of the kitchen leaving me alone to get dress. I can hear his mother yelling at him from the kitchen. I slowly opened the door and saw her smack him in the face making my blood boil with anger. I stormed right over to her and got in her face.

"Leave him alone, I was the one who forgot to lock the door! Not him!" I yelled right into her face. Just like that, she smack me in the face. Peeta was then pushing his mother against the wall pinning her wrist to the wall.

"Don't you touch: ever again!" Peeta spun around and pulled me into the kitchen.

**To be continued**


End file.
